Son of Evil
by Lightmoon54
Summary: She was a hopeful soul who barely knew that the world could be evil. Yet he could scarcely remember a day that he ever escaped from the demons of his bloody past. Once these two drastically different souls met, all Hell would break loose. Now, Mavis Vermilion and Zeref Dragneel must trust each other with their lives, or risk losing everything.
1. Author's Note and Introduction

.

 **Son of Evil**

~Author's Note and Introduction~

* * *

~Author's Note~

Hi, guys. Welcome to this new story of mine. This will be my first fiction about Mavis and Zeref, which is a pair that's second only to Jerza on my Fairy Tail shipping list. I must make some disclaimers. This story is not a work completely derived from my imagination. Actually, it will mostly follow the plot of a Korean manga that I believe deserve more respect and attention than it actually has. The manga's name is Bastard that I've recently became obsessed about after reading both its English and Chinese version. Feel free to search it up if you're curious of the plot and my updates are too slow for you. :3

And just how recent and how obsessive, you ask? Well, two nights ago I began reading it. And now I came up with a derivative story. Yeah, I'm insane, and I also believe I should warn you. Please read at your own discretion. It's definitely not one of those fluffy humor. Also, I'm not known to write about fluffy humor. Angst is my game.

WARNING: This story might just get updated to M-rated story (depending on how twisted you guys find it to be) because it will contain the following:

Detailed Violence.

Character Death.

Psychological Horror.

Crude languages.

 **If anything in this story offends you, I apologize in advance for it.**

But this is Zeref I'm writing about, and his mindset actually isn't too different from Jellal's in A Holy War. I think if you can stand A Holy War, you will be able to digest the emotional traumas in this one. I guess I just have an aptitude for writing evil main characters. Sigh, that explains a lot about my stories, actually.

All in all, the emotional responses this story might elicit will definitely not be below that of A Holy War, and I know some of you get quite emotional over that Jerza story. I've aspired to make this a suspenseful and thrilling dark fiction, as bloody and well crafted as _**Crimsonnight41**_ 's Suicide Circus, which is a pretty marvelous horrifying and bloody FT Fanfiction in my opinion. I also drew some inspiration from _**Gigglepu** **d**_ 's Knight of Evil, hence the story name.

But depending on my updating speed, I probably can't keep any of you at the edge of your seats. Still, there's the manga if you ever need it, although I will be making my Fairy Tail variations to the original plots.

I will also remain faithful to updating A Holy War, so please don't stress yourself with the idea that I've forsaken A Holy War. I'll finish that story even if takes another 100 years or so, I promise.

I hope you like it and, as always, all criticism, suggestions, and comments are forever welcomed through PMs or reviews!

* * *

~Introduction~

Life gets complicated when you're the most unpopular "runt" of your high school. It gets even more stressful when you think your father has resolved to kill you. It gets even more convoluted when he is one of the most dangerous serial killers in your neighborhood and expects you to help him.

Unfortunately, that is just the life Zeref Dragneel had to deal with. His father Acnologia Dragneel is the eminent CEO of Ten Wizard Saints, respected for his kind heart and sizable wealth. But Zeref knew better. Ever since he was just a young boy, he had helped his father hide the gruesome evidence of his father's more eccentric and ominous hobbies.

For most of his 16-year-old life, Zeref had resigned to the fact that he would remain as his father's accomplice and Son of Evil. But when the optimistic Mavis Vermilion barged into his bleak life, Zeref found the reason to rebel against his terrifying father for the tempting idea of independence and a normal life.

Could Mavis liberate the Son of Evil from the Evil's sinister musings and overwhelming ascendancy?

* * *

Uploaded on April 26, 2016.


	2. No Going Back

.

 **Son of Evil**

~No Going Back~

* * *

Hey guys, welcome to this new story! I hope you enjoy it, but just another disclaimer just to be safe: this story is based off Korean manga Bastard. I own neither the characters or most of the plots. I just believe that manga deserves more attention and respect than it really has. I'm also a crazy Jerza and Zervis shipper...so here's my newest story after like what, 3 years?

Hope you like it! I also think that this story will progress into an emotional writing piece. But if you can digest the mental tortures from reading A Holy War, I think you will be okay with this. But do keep in mind that like A Holy War, this will be a Dark Fiction. Still, I hope you like it.

* * *

"In the recently somewhat infamous Alvarez Sector of Fiore City, another young woman has gone missing. Mary Avatar, only 17, was last seen walking with her friends on Bluehaze Street on May 21, X785."

 _Mary Avatar?_

A disinterested young teenager released a yawn and brushed back a stray strand of hair before his dull black orbs slowly turned toward the colorful crystal screen of the television.

This young teenager was a strikingly handsome young man with long black hair and an unreadable and usually disinterested pair of midnight orbs. His skin was finely tuned, and his body was quite lean compared to the other sixteen-year-olds at his school.

He was precisely the kind of young man the girls at his high school should swoon over. But ironically, he was the one of the least popular boys in his high school due to his melancholy moods, vacant eyes, and dull visage.

He had always known that if he ever found the reason to smile, he would immediately be one of the most popular boys in school.

And yet, he could never find the heart to smile in this icy and merciless world.

Even now, as he glowered into the television, his black eyes remained cold and appraising even as Mirajane Strauss, the beloved anchor of Fiore Fairy Feeds, delivered the news with her most contagious smile.

"But even now, nearly three months later, the Rune Guards still have not the slightest clue as to who had abducted Avatar. Many citizens–her parents especially–at the Alvarez Sector, are demanding the City to work harder at locating the lost girl."

His void irises met the familiar, smiling features of a pretty girl that could scarcely be older than himself, and his lips curled with the faintest traces of sadness and remorse.

 _May_ _?_ _It's August now..._ _So it has already been that long._

"Please be quiet and stop yawning, Zeref-kun. " A low cautionary whisper sounded at his ears. "Someone is missing. And even if you don't know her, just for this moment at least, show her your respect."

 _Someone?_ The faint streaks of sadness within his otherwise dull eyes vanished as he turned to the slightly older woman next to him, slight annoyance swirling within his heart as a vague snarl appeared on his lips. _What do you know about_ _this someone_ _?_

But his beautiful tutor barely glanced his way as her intrigued azure orbs gazed into the flashing television screen.

 _Nothing._ His black orbs narrowed solemnly. _You know nothing about her._

The dark rage within his black orbs faded into guilt as his head lowered. Memories of her grinning features dotted across his vision, and his hands curled into a fist.

 _But I know her. I had seen her before she vanished, and I_ _'_ _ve already paid her my respects..._ _three_ _months ago._

His melancholy eyes turned to the television screen once more, only to find that the young girl from his nightmares had vanished, only to be superseded by some so-called experts from the Fiore Investigation Unit.

"Mary Avatar was the fifth woman to vanish without a trace in the Alvarez Sector of the City this year. We now believe that she was the victim of another atrocity committed by the same person or organization that had abducted Kinana Cubellios, Bisca Connell, Karen Lilica, and Michelle Heartfilia."

 _Kinana. Bisca. Karen. Michelle._

Those were also names that he knew all too well. Those were the names that haunted his dreams and made him scream for his life in the dead silence of the night. And soon, there will be another sinister addition to that gruesome list.

His dull eyes flickered to the absorbed and fascinated visage of his new tutor.

 _Jenny Realight._

His tutor was a true beauty, he would admit. Everything about her from those silky strawberry blonde tresses to her sparkling sapphire orbs was enchanting. Her enchanting azure eyes, rosy lips, and curvy body had probably made every male on the streets of Fiore turn heads. She could definitely be a model.

In terms of intrinsic characteristics, Realight remained a brilliant and rare gem. She was optimistic and faithful. Although he had known her for a week or two now, she had never discomfited him. And even though he barely bothered to acknowledge her lectures and words, her smiles remained understanding and encouraging.

She was a kind and devoted tutor, and one of the most beautiful women he had ever met.

But none of it mattered. None of it ever did.

On the electric screen of the television, the FIU experts ranted on. "What is eccentric about the Alvarez disappearance cases is that the miscreant seems to have no motive whatsoever."

"No motive?"

Releasing a small sigh, Zeref's dull eyes dispassionately gazed on as Mirajane released a stunned gasp and brought her hand to her lips. An accomplished actor himself, he was certain that she was just sprinkling that dramatic effect for her ever-supportive fans.

"Indeed. Behind every crime, there are always some sorts of ulterior reasons. The offenders usually have some kind of motivations that led them down the wrong path. For power, or money, or perhaps even for revenge... There are usually reasons that we can identify. But the Alvarez cases indicated no vindictive clues."

"Of those that had already disappeared, we can conclude that the criminal is only after women. Perhaps it's some kind of sex offense or gender discrimination?"

"Perhaps, but most of the civilians of the Alvarez Sector clearly think otherwise. All the women who disappeared were young and barely above 20 years old. High school and college students, especially, believe the women were either sold as wares of unsupervised scientific experiments or personal properties of human trafficking. In more extreme cases...some believe that the women who disappeared had already died, and their organs were harvested for the darker markets of the city."

From the corner of his vacant black eyes, Zeref clearly captured the sight of the beautiful young woman recoiling with slight fear and disgust.

"My, my. Tenrou High School, also known as Skywolf or Sirius High School, is especially bursting with opinions about the Alvarez incidents." Mirajane dipped her head in acknowledgment. "Let's hear what the students have to say–"

The screen suddenly went black.

Slight confusion slipped onto Zeref's widened orbs before a quiet sigh escaped into the air. Turning around, he found his tutor lowering the black remote that reigned over the elaborate glass television on the wall onto the table.

It was apparent that the news bothered her. But his curiosity had already been ignited.

Skywolf High School? That was his own high school. What did his fellow classmates say to be considered worthy of broadcasting? How come he had never heard of anything from them?

The question suddenly galvanized a surge of deleterious sadness within his heart, and his dull eyes slipped close.

 _What_ _was_ _I thinking?_ His dark hair fell over his eyes and his teeth sank painfully into his pale lips. _Of course no one would tell me anything. I_ _'_ _m just another shadow._

"Alrighty! Rest period is over, Zeref-kun."

As a saccharine voice slashed through his trance, the young boy felt a hand resting gingerly on his shoulder. With slight annoyance seeping venomously from his otherwise dull black orbs, he turned around to meet the sparkling sapphire orbs of his tutor.

"Let's begin our studies with English Grammar Lesson 9. Yay! Notebook open, please!"

Infuriated by the fact that she had turned off the television and denied him the knowledge he sought, he turned away rather sullenly, much to her surprise.

It was then that a fist collided ominously onto his forehead and he recoiled with shock as a disapproved voice boomed from above. "Now, my boy. That is no way to treat your teacher, especially such a kind and beautiful one at that."

Flicking his dark eyes upward, Zeref found himself glaring into the familiar face of the smiling monster that governed him, and his scowl deepened further upon meeting those pretentious and devilish eyes of his monstrous father.

Acnologia Dragneel was one of the wealthiest and most respected man within Fiore City. As the eminent CEO of Ten Wizard Saint, he was also easily one of the most featured men on the television screen. The media and civilians loved him and often illustrated him as an altruistic and warmhearted man who donated billions of Jewels to the various charities, schools, and hospitals.

But beneath it all lied a nightmarish and abusive demon that only Zeref alone was acquainted with.

It was, therefore, no surprise then, that his oblivious tutor could only blush fervently and smile in the presence of the monster before them. "Oh, Mr. Dragneel. It is quite alright. I'm sure Zeref is just a bit tired, that's all."

The living nightmare smiled, and Zeref just could not fathom how his father could conjure such a kind and charismatic smile.

How was it even legal that someone so evil could smile so disarmingly?

"Thank you, Miss Realight. Zeref and I are so fortunate that you are willing to put up with his peevish attitudes. Being the moody teenager that he is right now, I apologize in advance for any troubles he may cause you while I'm gone."

"You flatter me, sir." She smiled as she coyly summoned a hand to her scorching cheeks. "Please don't stress yourself about it. I'm sure Zeref will behave himself."

Acnologia nodded as he shot her a mesmerizing wink. "Now then, as you know, I will be in Melzcrite City for business purposes and won't be back until next week. In the meantime, I will leave Zeref in your hands. If he gives you any trouble, you have my full permission to carry out whatever justice that you see fit."

Amusement and joy glittered from his tutor's azure orbs as she chuckled, "Oh? Zeref is such a good boy. I'm sure it won't have to come to that, Mr. Dragneel."

"Of course, I'm sure he will behave." His father grinned awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

Immediately, the young man recognized it as a disarming appeal to appear friendly and non-threatening. His tutor apparently bought it and released a sincere smile. But to him, it couldn't get any more pretentious.

Acnologia's calamitous green eyes suddenly flickered to him, and the young teenager forced himself to appear relaxed as his father grinned his ever-fatherly-smile, "Alright! I'll leave the two of you be. Remember to respect Miss Realight and do what she tells you, Zeref!"

For just a few heartbeats, those pernicious eyes narrowed catastrophically. "Don't disappoint me, son."

For a moment, the teenager's lips quivered slightly as he fully registered the more sinister definition vibrating beneath his father's seemingly innocuous words.

 _Get it done smoothly._

As he suppressed the tremble that threatened to taint his serene whisper, Zeref lowered his head in a respectful nod. "Yes, Father. Please enjoy your business trip."

Beside him, his oblivious tutor released an impressed sigh. "Such a good boy. Now don't you worry a thing, Mr. Dragneel. I'm sure Zeref will behave himself."

"Alright then. Goodbye, and I'll see both of you in a week." Another mendacious smile rippled across his father's lips and Zeref resisted the temptation to growl as Acnologia lifted his suitcase from the marble floor and opened the front door. "In the meantime, feel free to see this place as your own home and enjoy your stay, Miss Realight. And behave yourself, Zeref. I'll make sure to bring back some cool presents from Melzcrite!"

"Thank you, Mr. Dragneel! Don't worry about us and enjoy your trip!"

As soon as the door clicked close, the boy narrowed his bleak eyes dangerously as he turned to his oblivious, smiling teacher.

 _I had hoped it won't have to come to this...But there's no going back now._

* * *

So how are you guys feeling about this new story? Too early to judge? I tried putting in some suspense, but I think I have to work harder at it. :P Please let me know what you are thinking in that nice little box below!

Uploaded on April 26, 2016.

Revised on April 27, 2016 for certain word choices and a few extra lines of dialogue.

Revised on April 28, 2016. Changed chapter name and broke half of the chapter to make the second chapter.


	3. Like Father, Like Son

.

 **Son of Evil**

~Like Father, Like Son~

* * *

Hey guys, Chapter 2 is actually just part of Chapter 1. So if you already read it before, feel free to skip to Chapter 3. I was worried that the first chapter might've been too long and intimidating, so I broke it in half to make it more reader-friendly. Sorry for the hassles.

* * *

"So now it's just the two of us."

Jenny released a small, innocent smile as she made her way back to the coffee table and began to sort through the books. "Let's put in some quality learning time then!"

Zeref remained emotionless as he followed her back and sat down next to her on the polished wood of the living room.

"Before we begin, though, I must say this is a really wonderful house you live in," Jenny smiled as her excited azure eyes dashed around the elaborate room. "How much did your father pay for all these?"

She was referring to the enormous house that belonged only to Zeref and his father. She was referring to the shimmering diamond chandelier hanging overhead. The massive bedrooms. The expensive, framed oil painting on the walls. The enormous crystal television that occupied half a wall. The massive red and gold velvet rug underfoot. And the soft velvet sofa just beside them.

But he had never paid any attention to these amenities. He didn't have the heart to immerse himself into the luxurious place he called home when a demonic creature reigned over him.

Those bleak orbs narrowed. "I don't know."

A moment of silence ensued before Jenny released a small awkward laugh. It was apparent that she had expected him to show some pride for his opulent home rather than his dry, careless reply. "Well then, your father seems to go on an awful lot of business trips from what I heard. Is it just you and your mother in this house most of the–"

"My mom's dead."

Her azure orbs widened with shock as his light growl faded into the suddenly oppressive air.

"Oh...my apologies, Zeref-kun. I'm really sorry about this." Her saccharine was diluted into a soft whisper by what seemed to be pity, "Now that I think of it, your father did mention that she passed away 15 years ago–"

Rage clouded his once disinterested orbs as her voice flowed on.

 _Why the Hell is she still talking about Mom?_

"Hey, Miss Realight."

If ever possible, the sadness and fury within his tormented heart intensified. Whatever remorse he might have had for her vanished as his piercing dark orbs flashed over to her. "Do you know anything about these days? June 25, X784. August 29, X784. December 15, X784. And January 2, X785."

Confusion literally glowed from her blue orbs as his tutor stared back into his blazing black eyes. "No. Why? Are these days special?"

 _Those are the days when Father goes on business trips._

A languid smile appeared on his lips and he allowed his black hair to hide his lamenting eyes. "Nothing."

"Um... Okay, Zeref-kun. Now how about we start some actual studying?" Tilting her head, the pretty tutor flashed him a small smile despite the perplexity that gleamed within her quizzical blue eyes.

She couldn't understand his cautionary reference after all. Maybe she could've escaped from this hellhole if she ever bothered to remember some headline dates from the Magnolian Moments. There was nothing he could do for her anymore then.

Had he actually thought he could rescue her from her imminent, devastating Fate?

 _I should have gotten used to it already._

"Okay, Miss Realight." He gave her a small submissive nod that seemed to quell her uneasiness and averted his remorseful eyes. "But may I use the restroom first?"

She grinned. "Alright. But make it quick, Zeref-kun. We're already behind schedule, and I'm sure your father wants you to learn as much as you can about English grammars!"

His eyes narrowed humorlessly. _My father? He wants me to learn grammar? Don't kid with me._

"Thank you." Dipping his head, he turned away as his vacant eyes sealed close.

 _I'm sorry, Miss Realight._

* * *

When Zeref stepped into the bathroom at last, he paused neither to wash his hands or unbuckle his belt, but instead turned despairingly to gaze into an oil painting that had been hung on the flawless white tiles of the wall. It was a nightmarish scene. An enormous blue and black dragon stood upon the fiery ruins of an ancient village. A smaller dragon of similar colors was clinging onto his back as childish mischief gleamed from his cruel eyes at the scene of the dissected body of a ghastly man below.

It was probably just some disturbing but meaningless painting to others. But to Zeref, it was pure symbolism. And he hated it. He hated what the scene so perfectly captured.

 _"Like Father, like Son."_ Acnologia had once whispered hauntingly. _"You're just the kind of person that I am, Zeref."_

With a deep breath, he slowly lifted the painting and extended his hand into a small rectangular compartment behind the art.

His eyes slipped closed and his teeth painfully dug into his lips as he slowly retrieved the devil he had come for. A rare sadness that was not supposed to manifest on a boy his age flickered into his reopened dark eyes as he gazed at his trusty accomplice: a sharp dagger embellished by intricate carving and decorative streaks made with pure gold.

Wordlessly, he slipped the painting back into its proper place over the hidden compartment. But perhaps he hesitated for a moment, and the sinister blade suddenly slipped from his hand and clashed onto the floor in a loud, ominous clatter.

His heartbeat accelerated as an oblivious voice called from the living room. "Zeref-kun, is everything alright?"

 _No, you should be running._

The words churned at the tip of his trembling tongue and begged to come out. He could save her. He could tell her what was about to happen.

But he couldn't tell her. He couldn't.

A moment of silence followed, and he allowed his tormented eyes to slip closed in regret as he retrieved the bloodthirsty weapon. "Nothing. Don't worry."

"Okay, come out soon. Grammar Lesson 9 is already calling your name, O Zeref-kun!"

 _And the Shinigami is calling yours._

A series of numbers and names flashed within his mind and he allowed himself to immerse into a trance. A horrifyingly dangerous trance.

 _Kinana Cubellios, June 25, X784._

 _Bisca Connell, August 29, X784._

 _Karen Lilica, December 15, X784._

 _Michelle Heartfilia, January 2, X785._

 _Mary Avatar, May 21, X785._

A devastating smile rippled across his lips as his mournful eyes slipped close, hidden by his sleek black hair.

 _Those were the days when my father went on business trips...and the days when another woman disappeared from the Alvarez section of Fiore City._

"Zeref-kun, are you done yet?"

Gritting his teeth as a low hiss escaped from his suddenly parched throat, he slowly turned the bathroom doorknob and emerged into the living room, with the treacherous blade glinting from the sunset lights beside him.

"Yeah."

"Took you long enough, Zeref-kun. Now let's–"

Her amicable voice immediately twisted into a terrified gasp as her brilliant sapphire orbs registered the gleaming metal within his hands. "Ze...Zeref-kun? What, what is that? What...what are you, you doing?"

His once disinterested and dull black orbs had transmuted into a pair of merciless midnight orbs as he slowly approached her, raising the deadly blade.

 _And now, Jenny Realight on August 5, X785._

* * *

So what do you guys think? Should this be rated T or M? Please let me know soon, I really have no idea. I don't think it's too dark compared to some of the scenes found in  A Holy War, but I don't want to offend anyone because of my uncertainty on the story rating.

Please let me know what you think, and if you like the story overall. Arigato!

Uploaded on April 28, 2016. This used to be the SECOND HALF of Chapter 1.


	4. A Monster Like the Father?

.

 **Son of Evil**

~A Monster Like the Father?~

* * *

Hiya, welcome back to Son of Evil! This will be another pretty dark chapter. Don't worry please, no one else dies. But poor Zeref-kun will kind of be depressed about what happened last chapter. Oh my, I might have given too much away already. -^^-

Also, thanks to **KayGe08** for the lovely review. I really appreciated the feedback. Also, thanks to **PuppyLoveCharm** and **S. ifr** for faving and following. I'm also grateful that all of you took the time to read this and give my newest story a chance.

Without further ado, please read on!

* * *

 _Drip, drop._

 _Drip, drop._

A languid sigh escaped from his lips as Zeref lifelessly leaned against the side of the soft sofa, his dull midnight orbs gazing into the dripping red of the gleaming blade. The bloodlust had already faded from his softened eyes, but his heart was still drumming with adrenaline. A dire reminder of his irrevocable sin.

All around him, the enormous house was silent save for one haunting rhythm.

 _Drip, drop._

 _Drip, drop._

Sadness seeped into his despondent heart as his dull eyes slowly drifted over to the motionless body on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Miss Realight."

But as expected, she did not respond to his soft words.

His teacher lied stagnantly against the cold, unrelenting wooden floor as the red sunset light outside painted grotesque shadows all over her once beautiful face and silky tresses. Scarlet blood leaked from her severed throat and onto the polished wooden ground, drenching her soft garb with its vivid color and scent.

Her once pure and white blouse was now a tattered rag dyed red. Those beloved, smooth golden tresses of hers, once arranged so carefully and breathtakingly, were now matted with seeping dark blood and drying tears of terror. Her once scintillating azure orbs had also lost their splendors, and now instead only dully radiated the crippling dread she could put into words within her last moments.

As he had expected, his tutor had attempted in vain to protect herself. But a young, unarmed woman could only do so much in the face of a ferocious male teenager with a knife.

 _I'm really sorry it had to come to this._

A streak of wetness glided down his cheek and his soulless black orbs slipped close as he summoned a hand to rub it away. He had neither the desire to see the red liquid that was now tainting his fingertips, nor the sinful red that was now adorning his white button down and black jeans.

But the darkness did little to alleviate his tormented mind. The room was, after all, stained with her liquid life. His white button down had also been soaked with the warm liquid, and even his face was marred with her drying blood.

The accusatory sound of dripping blood had stopped, and was instead now replaced by the steady drumming of a clock in the kitchen.

With another deep breath, the male lethargically rose to his feet and sauntered toward the bathroom, with the dripping dagger dangling loosely in his hand.

* * *

In the white bathroom that served as an ephemeral sanctuary from the sinful red, Zeref perfunctorily rinsed the dagger and watched lifelessly as the gleaming metal grew pure silver once more. After he finished wiping it with a towel, he slowly lifted the dreary oil painting and returned his faithful accomplice to its hidden compartment.

After he emerged from the bathroom, Zeref slowly strolled to the bloody living room once more. With a heavy heart, he allowed his dejected black orbs to gaze into her frozen blue eyes one last time before he knelt down before Jenny's cooling body with a pained smile.

"Hey, Miss Realight."

With a deep breath, Zeref gingerly brushed her horrified azure orbs closed as his hair fell over his tortured midnight eyes. "You have been a wonderful teacher for the past week. You were patient. You were smart, and you were beautiful."

Something resembling a bewailing smile slipped across his quivering lips, and he willed his voice to stop trembling. "I know what I say now would bring you little comfort, but please allow me to offer you my sincerest apologies."

The smile morphed into a sorrowful snarl, and his tainted hands gripped into her pale wrists. "If there is another life after this one, I pray that you would find peace and a better ending."

Silence reigned the suffocating air for a minute or so as he inaudibly mourned for her.

His lips then rippled into a forced, painful grin. "Hate me for an eternity if it helps dull the pain, but I do...perhaps unworthily, beg for your forgiveness."

Under the red sunset lights, Zeref's dull eyes again slipped open to gaze into his tutor's lifeless features once more. Then with a heavy heart, he staggered to his feet and began to drag her cooling body into the kitchen.

* * *

He was breathing quite deeply when he finally stood before the large white refrigerator. Releasing her cold, bruised wrists from his iron grip, he approached the refrigerator and arduously pushed the enormous metallic furniture aside with a few grunts.

There, etched into the white kitchen wall was a small, ominous gray door without a knob.

Zeref's heart was throbbing again as he cautiously approached the hidden doorway. An anxious lump was gathering within his throat, and he could feel the familiar cold sweat accumulating at his forehead when he lifted his trembling hand to give the door a few hesitant knocks.

For a moment, the silence was his only companion. But then a quiet click sounded from the other side, and all of a sudden he almost forgot how to breathe as he coerced himself to stand still and tall.

"Took you long enough, Zeref."

A hollow and impatient growl rumbled at his ears and the boy couldn't help but turned his petrified black orbs away as the small metallic door creaked open. "Care to elaborate on what was holding you up, my son?"

The murderous glint within Acnologia's once serene green orbs seemed to be piercing into his soul as the boy lowered his head with a submissive murmur, "M-my apologies, Father. It...it won't happen again."

A demonic chuckle sounded as a response to his words, and the terrified teenager could physically feel his father's animalistic green eyes flicking away to the dead woman behind him. "Well, well. At least you got the job done, my boy. Bring her in."

His melancholic black orbs slipped closed, "Y-yes, sir."

His father never had any business trips that demanded his presence in Melzcrite City. Everything Jenny Realight had seen before she died was an elaborate trap for one of Acnologia's most cryptic and sinister amusements. And Zeref...could do nothing but carry that evil scheme to fruition.

When it came to his father, he never had a choice other than to obey.

Less than a minute later, Zeref was again trembling in the quiet kitchen again as his anxious black eyes watched the door clicked closed. Acnologia had vanished behind the door as though he had never been there to begin with.

But his sinister command continued to echo within the suffocating atmosphere. "Go clean up the mess."

* * *

As soon as his demonic sovereign had retreated into his personal torture chamber, a burning wetness swelled within Zeref's black eyes. An inaudible growl escaped from his quivering lips as a paralyzing tremble seized his bloodstained body.

 _What kind of life is this?_

A drop of gleaming tear escaped from his scrunched, pained eyes and he lifelessly fell to his knees as he covered his gasping lips with one hand in a desperate attempt to mute the audible pain from his guilty heart.

His suffering, vibrant black eyes slipped closed, but he could not stop the sadness and fury that suddenly flooded into his culpable heart. He could also do naught to prevent the reprehensible numbers and names from echoing hauntingly inside his mind.

 _Kinana Cubellios, June 25, X784._

 _Bisca Connell, August 29, X784._

 _Karen Lilica, December 15, X784._

 _Michelle Heartfilia, January 2, X785._

 _Mary Avatar, May 21, X785._

A pair of enchanting, sparkling blue orbs and an encouraging, rosy smile again resurfaced from the deepest corners of his agonized mind, and Zeref had to sink his teeth painfully into his lips to remain silent.

 _And now, Jenny Realight..._ _August 5, X785_ _._

The coppery tang of blood exploded within his lips from the unrelenting pressure, and he winced as another droplet of devastated tear dripped from his scrunched eyes. But it was nothing compared to the agony within his lacerated, bleeding heart and conscious.

 _My father is an evil and cruel serial killer, and I am his subjugated... accomplice. What...just what kind of life is this?_

Both ferocious fury and hopeless fear surged within his heart, and Zeref's cold hands curled into trembling fists. Iridescent tears of pain and remorse were now freely flooding down his bloodied cheeks and soaking his white button down. But he didn't bother trying to hide these incriminating evidence of his humanity as his black tresses fell over his heartbroken eyes.

 _Whatever had I done in my past life to deserve this? How long can I keep up with this?_

His trembling black eyes reopened with a gleam of malicious rage as they turned to the closed, silent door that had once been hidden behind the refrigerator.

 _It is to a monster that I owe my life._

Deadly rage and hatred churned within his heart as Zeref's pained black eyes slipped closed.

 _I hate him... I hate Acnologia... But I hate myself even more..._

He hated how helpless he was. He hated how the man who called himself his loving and benevolent father had so much sinister influence over him...and that he could no nothing but obey Acnologia's heartless commands.

 _It is a soulless demon...that I call my father. It...it is a murderer's genes that I have in my body..._

An indignant snarl distorted his otherwise handsome face as corrosive guilt and sadness tore at his bleeding heart.

 _I hate everything that he is... That I am, for now. How much longer will my humanity last?_

A sudden surge of fear clawed at his heart, and he collapsed onto the bloodstained white tiles, curling himself into a trembling ball as he tried in vain to mute his heartbroken sob.

 _How much time do I have...before I become just like him?_

* * *

I know. This is a pretty sad and heavy chapter. But at least Zeref wasn't the one heartless here. And things will get better once he meets Mavis, who's coming in just around the corner. So don't lose hope!

Please review and let me know what you think. I can't help but be a little disappointed with how the last chapter turned out. Another thank you to **KayGe08** for being the only reviewer.

Still, I thank all of you for reading and for your time. Hopefully, you will like this story more once Zeref meets Mavis. :)

Updated on April 28, 2016.


	5. Of Nightmares and Schools

.

 **Son of Evil**

~Of Nightmares and Schools~

* * *

Ello! Welcome, everyone! And guess what? I'm back with another chapter! :D Sorry for the long wait, everyone. It took me a while to get this chappie done, since it actually deviated from the original Webtoon plot. But screw it, I said I would add in my own scenes and elements to concoct more suspense and interests. So here it is! Zervis shall now be joined by Jerza! And the romance between the new couple is pretty much a rewrite of one of my long-deleted stories, Island of Future. So for readers who were saddened by the removal of that story, I'm sorry, but now you can read the slightly altered concept here. And may I say, I think this rewrite is better than the previous Fanfiction story. Of course, please let me know what you think so I can make it better.

So, thanks to everyone who dropped me a PM or a review and motivated me to continue writing! Arigato, mina-san! :D Thanks to **Tsukiko Mizuno** , **fspirate** , **AzureFraust** , **Sovereign64** , **KayGe08** , **moeset** , **CrimsonBlackMidnight** , **Celestialdraco6** , **0FairyTail0** , **Guest** , **Summertime snowflake chan** , **SirenaEleta** , **Yuuto2** , **JcL107** , **Ladyfire-Azula** ,and **Louise24Zoldyck** for all the wonderful faves, follows, reviews, and reads. Also thank you, all the anonymous readers that happened to wander onto this story and honor me with your time. Special thanks to AzureFraust for reminding me via PM that an update is really due, and that I have to get myself going. You are the reason why I typed up a storm these past few days. xD Thanks a ton, folks, thanks for all the continuous support and motivations! I have already gotten half of the next chapter done. So hopefully things will proceed smoother next time!

* * *

"Goodbye, my son."

 _A gleaming drop of scorching tear splashed onto his soft callow skin, and Zeref instantly remembered the vivid confusion he had felt, as a familiar but indiscernible silhouette desperately embraced him._

"W–what? What are you saying?" _He released a small, concerned whisper as he struggled to see through the shadows before him._

"I'm sorry, Zeref. I'm so sorry..."

 _Although he had no idea who was speaking to him, he knew instinctively that whoever holding onto him was important._

"I don't understand. What are you sorry for?" _He remembered the freezing night winds lacerating at his exposed baby skin and trembled vigorously as he felt himself dangling dangerously._ "I'm cold! Put me down!"

"Goodbye...my sweet, sweet child..." _Came the haunting whisper._

"What?"

"No, stop!"

 _Zeref immediately felt the warm hands at his sides quiver in unspeakable fear as another voice suddenly splintered through the icy night air,_ "What the hell? Are you crazy–"

"Stay back!"

 _Sharp pain abruptly exploded at his sides as sharp nails suddenly jabbed deeply into his blue rabbit pajamas, and Zeref couldn't help but squeak in agony. But his pained protest was easily drowned by the distraught and melancholy voice that roared inches away from his ears._ "Stay back! Take another step and I swear I will fucking drop him!"

 _Despite the razor agony and icy wind that lacerated against his ribs and feverish cheeks, he suddenly stopped crying as a wave of raw dread suddenly penetrated his heart._ "Drop...drop who?"

 _His feeble inquiry was ignored as night wind howled against the suffocating midnight atmosphere. But despite the ominous night wind that howled and ripped across the suffocating midnight atmosphere, Zeref still managed to register how the destructive rage that swirled within the other voice melt into helpless desperation._ "Don't...don't do this please, honey...We, we can talk about this–"

"Stop! Take another step toward me and I will throw him down! Don't try me!"

"Alright! Alright!" _A fearsome scream erupted from the other side, but it was full of fear rather than rage._ "I... I'll stay here...Don't drop him, please! I'll do whatever you want!"

"G-good..."A burning droplet suddenly splattered against his warm cheeks, and Zeref recalled how his young black eyes widened in fear as the voice above him released a haunting whisper. "Good... Goodbye, my dear Zeref."

"What...what's going on?" _As the voices murmured despondently in the inky darkness before him, he released a peevish whine._ "Put me down already!"

"Y-you...You...Have you no heart?" _An infuriated howl erupted in the distance and immediately summoned a wave of fear into his young heart._ "He is your son, goddammit!"

"Me...me? I have no heart?" _Deafening fury suddenly exploded from the voice that had once appeared so heartbroken and breathless._ "No, no, no! It is you! You have no heart! You are the one who made me do this, bastard! You are the demon that led to all of this!"

"If...if it's me that you're mad at, we... We can talk. I'll do whatever you want!" _Vivid desperation had completely replaced the disbelief and rage that had once danced within the other voice._ "But don't hurt him! Please, I beg you! He is our one and only son, for fuck's sake!"

"No! He is your son! He will become you! So this ends right here, right now!"

 _A gleaming droplet suddenly dripped onto his warm baby skin, before the ferocious scream dimmed into a mourning sob_."Oh, I'm sorry, Zeref...I'm sorry!"

"No, no, no, no, don't do it–"

 _The warm hands at his waist suddenly vanished, and all of a sudden he was freely crashing down from the icy sky and toward the merciless concrete ground that was rising up below at a terrifying breakneck speed._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

 _An earsplitting cry escaped from his tiny throat as he felt himself crashing down from a dizzyingly tall tower made of glass and steel. Even as a young boy, he knew immediately that he was falling to his death._

"Zeref!"

 _A heartbroken scream thundered across the cold night air from above, only to quickly vanish_ _into the distance._

 _That was the last time he heard his name called._

 _Then, all that remained were blood and pain._

* * *

The memories of the metallic blood splashing down his small forehead still felt so real as Zeref suddenly reopened his terrified black eyes. Bloodcurdling fear churned within his thundering heart as he instantly bolted up from the soft confines of his bed.

Instinctively, he bit himself just in time to suppress the desperate scream that had been bubbling at the tip of his tongue. The sharp pain within his mouth forced him to wince and his hands immediately gripped into the smooth sheets of the bed. But it was more than worth it, because he did not cry out and draw the attention of the bloodthirsty monster that resided within his home.

As his body trembled vigorously from the bloodcurdling nightmare, heaving gasps escaped from his dry lips as he attempted in vain to regain his composure.

It was after a long moment of silence that his fearful eyes finally slipped close. But he was not greeted by the darkness that he expected. But the land of his nightmare.

* * *

The scene never changed, no matter how many times he had returned to it. It was a nightmarish image that had been burned into his mind and could never be forgotten.

He could still feel the icy night winds tearing relentlessly into his skin, hear the thunderous scream of pure desperation and anger sounding from above, sense the horrified tears raining from his betrayed eye...and remember the erupting red liquid that had clouded his vision as his tiny skull slammed against the merciless concrete ground.

Sorrow. Betrayal. Despair. Tears. Anger. Blood.

He had felt them all.

More vividly than any other five-year-old could even imagine.

More painfully than any other unfortunate soul should ever have experienced.

In the split instant before he collided with the concrete floor, Zeref had been so sure that he was into the harrowing embrace of the heartless Death himself. All the innocent hopes and ambitious dreams of his young, callow life reduced to a grisly splatter of blood and bones.

But then. He could no longer think as a traumatic scream escaped from his tormented throat.

Indescribably excruciating agony exploded within his body as his young bones snapped. The glistening tears at his agonized eyes melted into redness as his dark blood splashed all over his face. The deadly impact that the shattering cement collided with his small skull lacerated any and all coherent thoughts from his mind as agony slashed at every single cell within his body.

* * *

But when his frightened black orbs reopen again, all he could see were the shimmering rays of sunlight foraying through his closed glass window and the orange hues that flickered upon the familiar white walls of his room.

Panting, he collapsed back onto his bed and buried himself into the darkness of his soft sheets. Although the soft golden sunlight that splashed into his dim room seemed to be whispering soothingly, Zeref could not find solace as his despondent black orbs squeezed close.

His distressed heart continued to drum away, and a warm dew of sadness escaped from his tightly sealed orbs as he gritted his teeth.

 _So it was that dream again..._

* * *

The ascending golden sun was slowly drifting over the distant horizons when a certain lone male departed from his massive apartment.

Vivid strokes of pink and gold had smeared across the once blue sky as the distant sunlight dyed the floating morning clouds a soft orange. Colorful birds were darting across the sky and weaving into vibrant green trees as birdsong chimed through the crispy morning breezes.

But regardless of what the beautiful morning had to offer, Zeref's face remained impassive as he slowly sauntered his way to school. Garbed in black dress pants and a neat white button-down with a limply black tie that cascaded from his collar, Zeref could be a quite attractive young male who could make heads turn, even if all he did was strolling down the streets. But the despondent gleam within his dull midnight eyes and the defeated slouch presented within his languid figure were easy to convince others to ignore him.

Although his school, Tenrou High School–or Skywolf Highschool, as he liked to call it–was one of the most esteemed and prestigious schools in the country of Fiora, Zeref despised it almost as much as he loathed the treacherous home that he had to share with his monstrous guardian.

It was true that his seemingly luxurious home was actually a hellhole from which he was desperate to escape, but he had never found joy and peace in school either.

It was inevitable, perhaps, that Zeref gradually learned to keep his head low and his voice disinterested. After all, he had long discovered that curiosity and intrusiveness could easily translate into death regardless of whether he was at home or in school.

But as his black boots gradually led him around a corner, his dull midnight orbs widened in surprise for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity.

There, taped onto a street pole was a neatly, handwritten notice.

 _Seeking a Tutor_

 _Looking for a patient tutor who can teach English Grammar and Trigonometry to my 16-year-old son, a high school junior._

 _Twice a week with a monthly wage of 100,000 Jewels._

 _Please contact if interested:_

 _70741.4311.63478_

Smoky rage and annoyance immediately slipped into his narrowing black orbs as he recognized the numbers, which he tacitly memorized as Total Hell Death.

 _Already seeking your next victim, huh?_

Remorse, however, soon flooded his heart when the grotesque memory of a bloodied and deformed corpse that had once been a beautiful and innocent young woman again resurfaced from the deepest, darkest corners of his mind.

But when his icy midnight orbs reopened, all that remained was fiery anger.

 _So_ her _death from just one night ago wasn't enough to quench and satisfy your bloodlust and macabre sense of humor._

Rage boiled within his heart as his infuriated dark orbs turned to scan his surroundings. Then, as soon as he was convinced that there was not a living soul within a thousand feet, he stormed up to the sign and violently tore off the paper.

 _But not if I can help it, Acnologia._

Malice and contempt almost glowed from his slender black eyes as Zeref glowered down at the embodiment of evil that was resting so innocently within his hands. With an inaudible growl, he furiously crumpled the paper into a compressed ball and hurled it away as far as he could in distaste.

The sizzling ire within his heart was soon diluted with dark satisfaction as he watched the paper vanishing helplessly into the distance. Then, with a deep breath, he resumed his cold and detached facade before continuing on his way.

Tenrou High School, respectfully referred as Skywolf High all over Earthland, was one of the most privileged private school within the Alvarez Sector. Its teachers and professors were all well rehearsed and passionate about their subjects. And each of the hundreds of classrooms available was commodious and well equipped with amenities and educational equipment of the highest caliber.

All the students who attend Tenrou High School either were extremely intelligent to be selectively granted admission by the stringent administration or from incredibly wealthy and powerful families, as was the case with Zeref.

It is of little surprise, then, that Tenrou High School was one of the most lionized and competed educative institution. So many students all over Earthland would kill just to enroll in it, but to Zeref, Skywolf High was merely another perdition to his cursed existence...

But hey, when did hopes of an idealistic and happy life ever existed for him? He was the son of a demon, after all.

* * *

"What, another girl has gone missing?"

The second Zeref had finished slamming his blue locker shut, his attention was immediately summoned by a disbelieved gasp in the distance.

Although the wide hallway was bombarded by a cacophony of slamming metallic lockers, squeaking sneakers, indignant curses, and mischievous giggles, his interest was summoned only by that one stunned query.

Almost instantaneously, Zeref swiveled around from his blue locker to the source of the voice. A mixture of shock and wariness churned within his heart as his usually dull black eyes dashed to a few girls huddling in the distance.

"Seriously, Cana?" A stunned voice whispered feebly, and his vigilant midnight orbs immediately burned themselves onto Lucy Heartfilia, the bubbly heartthrob of his grade. "I, I mean...it was only yesterday that the Fiore Investigation Unit talked about Mary Avatar on TV. What idiot would have the guts to abduct another girl so soon again?"

With a dramatic roll of her brown eyes, Cana flipped out a smartphone and handed it to her friend. "Tch, my, my. You sound as if I'm lying to you, Luce. Check it for yourself."

With minor amusement, Zeref watched the pretty blonde cautiously accept the phone as if the metal would suddenly ambush her like a coiling viper. As she examined the phone, however, remorse again haunted his soul as he found those sparkling brown eyes widening with shock and disbelief.

"Oh my goodness!"

In the corner, Zeref flinched as Lucy suddenly released a high-pitched shriek. It took all he had to suppress a scorching temptation to bolt down the hallway as scores of intrigued teenagers glanced curiously toward their direction, "It's true! It's really true! Another girl! This girl...this...Jenny Realight has gone missing!"

"What have I been telling you, Luce? This news is _only_ all over the place, mind you." Irritation gleamed from those narrowed brown eyes, but Cana revealed a smug smirk as she retrieved her phone. "I saw it on TV this morning. This Jenny girl has been missing for more than 12 hours, and given the infamous history of our neighborhood, her family immediately contacted the local Rune Knights."

"I saw it too!" Levy McGarden, the short but indisputably intelligent bookworm of the grade, also chimed in with an exasperated gasp. "This morning... Lahar Era–the Rune Knight Commander of our region–has issued a 10 o'clock curfew for Alvarez Sector. Not only that, but also apparently girls now need to travel in groups of 2 to 3 after 8 o'clock at night."

"Mhmm," Cana nodded in acknowledgment as she crossed her arms. "If you are a woman under 21 years old and you are alone after 8 at night, the Knights can incarcerate you for civil disobedience."

Shock gleamed within her widening brown orbs as Lucy gawked at her friends in fear. "Oh dear, that is crazy!"

"Well, what do you expect?" A small sigh escaped as Cana languidly scratched her head. "I mean, they are trying to stop whatever crazy serial killer out there from striking again. What is this? The sixth time something like this happened?"

"Eighth." Levy corrected softly.

"Yeah, big difference." Cana retorted as she turned to Lucy, a tired sigh escaping from her lips. "But it doesn't really affect us. I mean, sure, it sucks that some sadist or mentally depraved asshole is having a disturbing kidnapping-spree in our region. But all of us are usually at home by 6 at night, so the possibilities of anything ever happening to us is very low. In other words, we are basically giving those monsters zero percent of a chance to come at us."

In the corner, Zeref lowered his sorrowful black eyes. _If only she knew that she was attending the very same classes as the monster of her words every single day..._

"Yeah, I guess you are right." A small smile rippled along her rosy lips as Lucy managed a small nod, but her brown eyes remained melancholy. "Still, it's really horrible that some crazy person or group is out there constantly kidnapping girls, either killing them or far worse. I really hope whoever it is gets caught soon."

"Of course, we all do." Cana mumbled as her brown eyes narrowed with disgust.

"If they caught whoever is responsible for all this, they better lock him or her up forever." Levy concurred, her blue tresses bouncing in every direction as she nodded vigorously.

The corrosive words summoned a wave of sadness and remorse within his dulling midnight orbs as Zeref contritely turned away, disinterested and disheartened.

The memories of Jenny Realight smiling suddenly resurfaced from the deepest corners of his mind once more, and he instinctively clenched his teeth to keep from releasing an agonized howl and draw attention to himself as the guilt suddenly intensified. But other than a soft cringe, he doubted anyone else caught his moment of discomfit.

"I believe that there is nothing to be concerned about."

A reassuring, confident voice suddenly penetrated the otherwise cacophonous hallway atmosphere and immediately shattered his small, remorseful trance. Although the hallway had been once bombarded by a myriad of boisterous voices, squeaking sneakers, and metallic clatters, a strange silence immediately blanketed over the commotion as a young, beautiful woman suddenly emerged from the other side of the hallway.

Soft amber eyes, glinting behind a pair of glasses in the morning sunlight, sparkled confidently and amicably as she sauntered toward Lucy and the others. A radiant smile rippled across her lips as long, scarlet tresses cascaded over her shoulders. She was wearing a simple but elegant velvet blazer with a small tie underneath, adorned by a gray skirt as well as long brown boots that reached up to her knees.

As soon as his stunned black orbs recognized who had appeared before him, Zeref immediately lowered his head slightly with both diligence and awe, while many other students–especially boys–didn't even bother trying to hide their gawking at her obvious beauty.

For Her Majesty, the undisputed Queen of Skywolf High School had revealed her glorious presence before them.

 _Erza Scarlet, the President of the Student Council. Undisputed Queen of Skywolf High. Daughter to the Principal of Skywolf High School._ Zeref mused silently as he cautiously appraised one of the two legendary figures within the privileged school. _A junior like myself, but rumored to be one of the best students in the history of the school, with perfect 4.10 GPA, numerous accolades, and uncountable charity hours. Sought by nearly all of the living males within the school, but uninterested in starting a relationship...Also rumored as a terror to behold if aggravated._

"As I said, there is nothing to worry about." A heartwarming smile appeared at her lips as those benign golden orbs turned to each of the girls in turn. "Lucy, Cana, and Levy. As long as we do what is appropriate of us, we will all be fine and out of the way of harm."

"Erza!" Joy immediately replaced the distress within her widening brown eyes as Lucy beamed at one of her best friends. "There you are! Good to see you. But didn't you say you will be busy this morning because of the PTA meeting next week?"

The regal gleam within those amber orbs softened as Erza grinned at her close friends. "I am already done, so I decided to check up on you girls. Apparently, it was a good decision to drop by before class starts. It seems as though the three of you are particularly concerned by the recent disappearances."

In the corner, Zeref narrowed his sorrowful midnight orbs slightly. Although remorse gnawed at his heavy heart, he still managed to appear indifferent even as he masterfully eavesdropped on the corrosive words that seemed to perforate into his mind and conscience.

"Of course we are worry." Levy whispered as her round brown eyes met those calm amber orbs of the President. "What happened to those girls is terrible. And in the past year, it's happening way too often for comfort. Did you see the news, Erza? Even Lahar, the Rune Knight Commander of the Alvarez Sector, is getting involved."

"I have." A grim frown distorted her otherwise serene and breathtaking features as Erza dipped her head in acknowledgment. "The ignoble crime is an irrevocable sin and a depravity for any human with even a single drop of red blood. I, too, like the rest of you, wish that whichever criminal behind these terrifying abduction will meet justice soon."

 _Why am I even listening to this, when I am powerless to do anything?_ Sharp pain exploded within his mouth as Zeref violently dug his teeth into his tongue. _Why torture myself like this? Listening to their ignorant words? They don't know the whole story behind it. They don't know what exactly it means to be in my shoes._

Rage swirled into his slender dark eyes as he abruptly turned his back on Erza and the rest of the girls. _They think I did all of those in my own volition. But I didn't. I am just another tool for Acnologia. A tool that can neither disobey nor question. Like all those that I murdered...I, too, am a victim._

* * *

Ding!

The melodic chime of the bell suddenly sounded throughout the hallway and immediately shattered through his ephemeral trance. Almost instantly, lockers banged against the walls as students of various grades began to rush toward their appointed classes. Even the usually rowdier delinquents escaped from the hallways faster, motivated by the President's presence and the rumors of her infamous wrath to laggards.

"Well, there goes the first bell." Lowering her head from the zenith, Erza carefully readjusted her glasses before she flashed her friends one last friendly smile. "Classes are about to start, so I guess I will see you later, Lucy, Cana, and Levy. And remember what I said, there is nothing to worry about as long as we do what is right."

"Why yes, indeed!"

Zeref was just about to leave for his first class, English, when suddenly a hollow cackle thundered down the hallway and caught his attention. "Dearest ladies, as per her words, I am certain that you needn't be so worried. I doubt whatever crazed murderer out there would even cast any of you a second glance."

Surprised by the intrusive but quizzically familiar voice, Zeref turned around slightly as his bleak midnight orbs caught a young male fearlessly sauntering toward Lucy Heartfilia and the rest of her clique. Immediately, shock and surprise swirled into his eyes as he recognized who had just dared reveal his presence to the volatile and even deadly Titania, the Queen of Skywolf High.

The infamous King of the Delinquents, Jellal Fernandez.

Fear immediately gleamed within his widening eyes and his dreaded heart accelerated as Zeref hesitantly took a step back, squeezing himself against the cold wall as he desperately and vainly tried to disappear into the shadows.

For the cacophonous school hallway was about to morph into a bloodstained battlefield, as repulsed amber orbs grew dangerously slender against arrogant golden greens.

 _Oh damn._

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote this scene without really adhering to the original plot or following my plan. Still, I am a Jerza aficionado, and I hope that most of you enjoy the stories between the Scarlet Lady and the Azure Gentleman as much as I do. xD So this story will revolve around Zervis, as well as Jerza.

Hopefully, this chapter was worth the long wait, and I am close to finishing the next chapter. So pwease forgive me for the delays? :s Thanks to those of you who wrote all the lovely reviews and PMed me to keep my lazy fingers from dozing off! Thanks! Now if it is not too much to ask, please reach the goal, which is 25! :)

Since it's 1AM where I am, I suppose I shall say, "Goodnight and take care!"

Lightmoon54 signing out now.

Updated on August 31, 2016.


	6. Jellal Fernandez

.

 **Son of Evil**

~Jellal Fernandez~

* * *

Hey guys!

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Haha, I know I haven't been around for a while. But for the past few months, I simply had to complete all the annoying stuff one has to deal with in the last year of high school. Lol, yep! I am a senior, and I shall be graduating soon. So, I had to file those annoying college applications and devote my time to writing a million annoying college essays and writing supplements instead of the Fanfictions I love to write so much. Hehe, but now I'm back! And please, I'm sorry that you guys waited so long. Here is a loooooong overdue chapter to compensate for the wait. I hope you like it and wish EVERYONE a Merry Christmas. :3

Good wishes and thanks to everyone who has been loyally waiting for an update and putting up with my unpredictable update gaps. **Thank you, SinfulSoulX, TheBeatOfWar, Shadowhunterchronicleslover13, TigerofFire116, Trainer Azurite, Sydney Night, GihiGajeel, Guest, Sovereign64, AzureFraust, vampirehime92, GoldyGuitar, waterwielder25, Elizabeth Fray, and KayGe08** for the fantastic reviews, favorites, follows and support! :D I hope all of you a miraculous and wondrous wintry holiday!

Special thank you to **Louise24Zoldyck** for reminding me that it REALLY is time for some well-deserved updates. Thank you for the pertinacious support, buddy!

* * *

Despite the deadly silence that had suddenly descended upon the suffocating atmosphere, a feral smirk rippled along his lips as Jellal Fernandez slowly–even tauntingly–sauntered toward his one archenemy.

A striking, scarlet tattoo adorned his right eye as his shocking azure locks rippled in the soft gales generated by the air condition in the hallway. A silver necklace resembling a small dagger gleamed just above the collar of his white button-down, adorned by a loose black tie.

His hands were casually nestled within the pockets of his baggy dark pants, which was further tucked into the black combat boots that clattered against the marble hallways.

Gajeel Redfox, the infamous delinquent that had previously terrorized the darker corners of the prestigious school before Jellal transferred, was also menacingly trudging in the fearsome wake of his leader. And next to the former delinquent lord was a craven freshman even shorter than Zeref who was attempting in vain to stop trembling and appear threatening.

As the infamous and legendary criminal approached, Zeref almost desperately commanded himself to melt into the shadows as terror exploded within his drumming heart. But those catastrophic golden orbs merely ignored him as Jellal continued on, appearing as though Zeref was nothing more than vaporized water.

With stunned midnight orbs, Zeref could only turn around and silently gaze at the casual delinquent with a mixture of fear and jealousy.

* * *

While Jellal Fernandez was widely regarded as the vicious, treacherous sovereign of the despicable delinquents of Skywolf High, Zeref couldn't help but envy him. He had long discovered since his sophomore year that, deep down, Jellal was the epitome of everything he had wanted to be his whole life–fearless, intelligent, and imperturbable.

But most importantly, Zeref dreamed of the power and confidence that the other male seemed to exude so effortlessly. He wanted–almost desperately–to at least become powerful enough to escape the sinister influences that his demonic father had exposed to him throughout his life.

But once again, he could only quietly remain within the forgotten shadows as he gazed on at the fearsome scene before him.

Somehow, the cacophony that had once ascended over the hallway dissipated as his commanding presence was acknowledged. Even some of the students who earned a reputation as lingerers and roamers of the hallway immediately fled the scene as the fearsome male leader approached the equally notorious Erza Scarlet.

After all, this was Jellal Fernandez, heir to one of the most powerful and affluent in all of Earthland, the eminent CEO of the influential and beloved company Crime Sorciere, which reigned over nearly all of the country's fashion industry.

Like Zeref himself, Jellal was the only son to one of the most important and influential men in the country of Fiore. But unlike Zeref, who remained an easy target and inconsequential shadow, Jellal was widely regarded as the supreme underground ruler of Skywolf High.

While most of his teachers and superiors applauded him for his intelligent mind, charismatic tongue, and spectacular grades...most of his fellow students and peers radiated respect and fear toward him only due to his impressive combat aptitudes, staggering reflexes, and destructive sadism to anyone who was either brave or stupid enough to aggravate him.

It was said that only the Erza Scarlet, or Titania, the President of the Student Government and undisputed Queen of Skywolf High, could match his intellectual and physical accomplishments blow to blow and not get utterly destroyed.

And yet, both the King of the Delinquents and the President of the Student Government knew enough to go out of their way to avoid each other, for each time they clash, fearsome property destruction and lasting rancor was sure to follow.

* * *

But Lucy and Levy had returned and was now loyally standing behind their friend with apparent concern as the male strolled up to them. Cana, on the other hand, had also deigned it necessary to rejoin the group, with a fiery snarl as she crossed her arms and regarded the approaching delinquents with obvious annoyance.

Demonic amber orbs glittered dangerously into frozen golden eyes, and Zeref immediately felt fear again burning within his heart as the serenity that had once swirled within Erza's aura transmuted into deadly irritation. By now, a deadly snarl had distorted her once serene visage as the Student President ferociously glowered at the one male she could neither condone nor subjugate within the esteemed school.

"Why the silence?" The sovereign chuckled tauntingly as his icy golden eyes grew slender with amusement. "Did I stop by at the wrong time?"

"What are you doing here, Fernandez?" An annoyed and poorly suppressed growl escaped from her lips as the stringent President of the Student Government gazed at the male with unveiled distaste, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Why the animosity, President Scarlet?" A teasing grin appeared on his lips as Jellal lazily shrugged, "And here I was, kindly trying to placate your little friends."

"How generous of you to concern yourself with our well-being." Sarcasm almost dripped from her dangerous hiss as irritation flashed within those amber orbs, "But it is unneeded, as we will take care of ourselves. Thank you very much."

"It is nothing at all. I am merely doing what every student in this wonderful school would do: comforting others. It would do you good if you quit this bravado act for once." The lazy smirk at his lips widened venomously as he suddenly leaned toward her, hissing into her ears as one of his hands held her chin. "After all...despite all your glorified titles and honors...you are but a little girl, Scarlet."

"Forgive me, but I do believe that my safety is none of your concerns." She growled as her amber orbs narrowed in fearsome annoyance. "Now, it would do me much pleasure if you can kindly return to whichever hellish hole you crawled out of, Fernandez."

With lightning alacrity, Erza suddenly slapped his hand away with a loud smack that resonated throughout the hallway. Immediately, the physical assault earned a chorus of stunned gasps from the students who were either brave or stupid enough to remain in the hallway.

As the thunderous impact echoed within the silent hallway, Zeref could not help but feel his usually phlegmatic eyes widen in shock.

 _You...you...did not...just...just...hit him!_

Instead of the infamous and reckless male, it was actually the President of the Student Government that had just fired the first shot. Now it was war.

Now it was war.

"Erza!" Lucy immediately yelped as her brown eyes glowed in shock. "What are you doing?"

Immediately, Cana furiously stepped forward with narrowed brown eyes and clenched fists, as though expecting a fight to erupt any minute.

"Scarlet!"

With a snarling curse, Gajeel suddenly marched forward as feral rage gleamed within his eyes. He was obviously not very thrilled to see someone so casually attacking the one leader he had sworn to follow within this school. And behind him, the shaking freshman also managed to put up a semi-brave face and stomped after the ruffian in a comical fashion.

"Bitch!" Stopping only inches away from her, Gajeel released a fearsome growl as he malevolently shadowed over Erza, glaring threateningly into her unfazed amber orbs as his freshman lackey followed suit. "What the fuck did you think you were doing? If I see so much as you touching him again, I will bash your head–"

"Hey, relax."

Before Gajeel could even finish his impassioned speech, he was suddenly roughly interrupted as a hand touched his shoulder and violently tore him back.

Shock infiltrated his widening midnight orbs as Zeref watched Gajeel, caught unexpected by the sudden pull, barked a curse in fear before he stumbled and almost slipped on the hallway floors.

Immediately after he had awkwardly regained his balance, Gajeel snapped his head around as he screamed in fury. "Who...who the fuck just pulled me?"

"I did." Came an indifferent reply, and instantly Gajeel's fearsome black orbs dashed around to the owner of the voice.

Stunned, Zeref watched with unblinking fascination. The infamous and ruthless Gajeel turned around ferociously...only to have the color drained from his face as Jellal narrowed his humorless, challenging golden eyes ever so slightly, "Got a problem, Gaj?"

"I...well, I...n...no." With a mumbling curse, the delinquent lowered his head reluctantly and looked away before he resumed his position behind his leader.

At this sight, Zeref couldn't help but blink in surprise as his head tilted ever so slightly, his midnight orbs furtively glancing at Jellal. _Did...did he just...defend her...from his own subordinate?_

Speechlessly surprised, even the Queen of Skywolf High and her entourage could not hide their momentary surprise as Jellal turned his golden eyes away from Gajeel and toward her once more.

While the amusement within his venomous eyes had indisputably darkened into irritation, Zeref also caught a gleam of admiration and the corner of a vague, upturned smile at the criminal lord's face. Surprised, Zeref blinked furiously.

 _Well...that...that's new. What's going on between them?_

But then the smile vanished as fast as it had appeared, leaving Zeref to wonder if his eyes had deceived him.

Slowly, Jellal casually sauntered toward Erza once more as he absentmindedly studied and waved his now reddened, stinging hand. "Hmm, what is this? Did I catch the legendary Queen Scarlet on a bad day?"

His venomous eyes narrowed as his smirk curved into a displeased frown with a slithering hiss. "Or are you always this indiscriminately rude to anyone who dares to offer you his solicitous regards?"

"You should know better than to appear within my line of vision, Fernandez!" Thawed from the surprise that his strange behavior had once caused her, Erza released an infuriated hiss as her ferocious amber orbs burned fearlessly into those intrigued golden ones of the male. "Lest you wish for a recap of what occurred during the last encounter we had!"

"Ah yes." Those golden eyes narrowed as Jellal leaned back, an irritated hiss slithering from his tongue. "Most ironically, the President of the Student Government that seek to maintain order and peace within Skywolf High actually deigned it appropriate to physically tackle me. Why? I thought you had forgotten that brief skirmish of ours...which you yourself had shameless initiated."

"I initiated it? I initiated it, Jellal fucking Fernandez?"

In the corner, Zeref recoiled a bit as a demonic roar suddenly erupted from the President, "I'm surprised that you had the nerve to bring that up, even for someone with a humor as twisted as yours, Fernandez! What did those freshmen even do to you? They did nothing! Nothing! Nothing other than casting you a lingering glance, and you reciprocated by torturing the Hell out of them!"

Her ferocious amber orbs flashed dangerously from the delinquent lord to the smaller kid behind Gajeel, and contempt coated her voice. "Weren't you one of the boys back then? Surely you remembered what happened, what he did to your friends? What are you doing with a jerk like him?"

Caught unprepared by the sudden attention, the freshman tried to hide behind a very annoyed Gajeel as he stammered nervously. "I...well, I...Jellal-senpai seems to be a...very strong person...so after that incident, I...sought him out...and asked to join him."

Stunned beyond speechless, Erza widened those incredulous amber orbs as she glared at the suddenly very uncomfortable younger boy. "W-what, j...join him? Have, have you lost your absolute mind, kid?"

"Look, it wasn't even that serious." As the freshman backed away with frightened tears, Jellal turned to meet the Student President's enraged eyes as an impatient growl rumbled from his throat. "I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of it, Scarlet. It was just a small fight."

As the freshman backed away with frightened tears, Jellal turned to meet the Student President's enraged eyes as an impatient growl rumbled from his throat. "I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of it, Scarlet. It was just a small fight."

"Small...small fight?" Bewilderment coated her eyes as Erza stumbled back before a demonic roar escaped from her lips, her finger jabbing at the craven kid in accusation. "He was begging you to stop! They were begging for you to stop! And you broke the arm of one of the boys, bashed the head of another boy against the floor. And this kid, this kid! You kicked him repeatedly against the fence. For the love of the stars, Fernandez, it's almost been a month, and those other two are still in hospital!"

"And what about you, my righteous Queen?" Jellal suddenly roared all out of blue as he summoned a hand to dramatically rub at the back of his neck. "You deemed it worthy to interfere in an inconsequential skirmish, which was not yours to begin with, and kicked my head when my back was turned. Are your own actions any less sordid? Is that the justice you worship, Scarlet?"

"To rescue those miserable lives from your corrupted sense of self-righteous vengeance?" The President hissed back, "Why, yes! Absolutely yes!"

He rolled his eyes at her, "Fine, woman. Whatever keeps that pitiful honor of yours alive. But what now? You insult me when I did nothing else but comfort your friend?"

"And trust that you will keep your dirty fingers to yourself?" Releasing an infuriated roar, Erza glared at his unflinching golden orbs as rage blazed within her widened amber orbs, "No, I refuse to ignore the suffering of the innocents around me and then discover later on that you had deemed it in your best interest to murder those who wronged you in no other way than by appearing in your periphery! Now, given our history, I entreat you to leave immediately before the scene turns ugly!"

"You..." Those golden orbs narrowed malevolently as they glared poisonously into Erza's amber orbs before he released a curt hiss. "Fine! Trample upon my honor and kindness when I went out of my way to play as the friendly guy, Scarlet. Just know, if another altercation is to ensue between us, it is due to the insolence that you have exhibited today!"

"You dare threaten me, Fernandez?" Zeref flinched as Erza suddenly released an infuriated, deafening roar. "Do you dare challenge me?"

"Why, is your little heart insulted? Crushed?" He challenged with mocking laughter, "If that is the case, I welcome you to come at me. I fucking dare you to come at me! But keep this cautionary in mind, Scarlet. The next time you raise your hand against me...it is war!"

Suddenly, a storm of thunderous footstep echoed throughout the hallway as a couple of students turned tail and ran. And for a moment, Zeref contemplated on joining them. But then Erza released another indignant growl and stepped back, immediately catching his interest.

"It's a fight that you want, Fernandez? I would gladly oblige you, were I just any other student. But as the President of Student Government, I am endowed with both honor and responsibilities that are beyond the comprehensibility of your tiny, instinctual mind. So get out of my sight, for I have a precious peace to maintain for the sake of this school."

"Of course, of course. How utterly heartbroken would our dear principal be if he found out his precious little daughter...I mean, our lovely little President–a respected blackbelt in Taekwondo–physically attacked another vulnerable student merely due to a few teasing exchanges." He chuckled in mockery before suddenly turning away. "Go hide behind that banner of peace of yours, Scarlet. And do know that given what has transpired today, I will cease trying to play the good guy. So don't be surprised if your actions have denuded me of kindness and mercy."

"Even if I were as drunk as to dance upon the fences of a balcony, I would still not be half as insane as to expect virtues such as kindness and mercy from you, Fernandez."

"Oh, fuck you, Scarlet." He hissed indignantly as he turned away with both reluctance and irritation. "Absolutely fuck you."

Those dangerous amber orbs remained scorching into his back as Erza gazed at his departing figure in contempt. "The feelings are mutual, Fernandez."

Stunned, Zeref watched in confounded silence as Jellal lashed away with all the ferocity of an enraged tiger. But at the very least, he did not pounce onto Erza and let a verbal altercation escalate into a bloody combat.

 _W-well...that_ _turned out_ _better than what I_ _had_ _imagined. At least_ _they_ _–_

"And just what the fuck are you looking at, emo sissy?"

So enraptured by the fearsome delinquent lord's strange behavior and sudden deference to the President, Zeref didn't realize until too late that Gajeel had shadowed over him, crimson eyes gleaming like a malicious vulture.

"Do you need me to teach you a very painful lesson about how impolite it is to stare at other people, huh?"

 _Damn, just my luck..._

* * *

Let me repeat it once again, folks. MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you like this chapter. If it's not too much to ask, please kindly drop off a review or a PM telling me how you liked this chapter; the goal is 30 reviews before December 26, 2016. See if you can reach it by then! :3 If you want to see more Jerza scenes, lemme know. If you want to see some Zervis scenes, lemme know! If you want to see some other pairings, lemme know! All's possible on a holiday as magical as this one.

Thank you and Merry Christmas!

Updated on December 25, 2016. (1:08 AM EST.)


	7. Erza Scarlet

.

 **Son of Evil**

~Erza Scarlet~

* * *

Stunned, his midnight orbs turned upward only to gaze into a pair of malicious crimson eyes as Gajeel ruthlessly towered over him. "Boy, didn't your mama teach you that it's impolite to stare at people? Do you need me to beat that attitude out of you?"

Icy fear seemed to constrict against his throat as his midnight orbs met those dangerous red ones. Immediately, Zeref submissively averted his widened eyes so that he was staring humbly at the shining white tiles of the hallway floor.

"Ha...hahaha! Look at him. Just look at him, Gajeel-sama!" The once frightened freshman chimed in with sadistic glee as he joined Gajeel. "He looks ready to piss himself!"

"Shut up, Riki." Gajeel hissed back impatiently as he turned to his shorter follower, his rumbling tone uncompromising as the shorter boy immediately paled. "You don't talk unless I ask you something, understand?"

As the suddenly frightened boy nodded vigorously, Gajeel once again turned to the ever quiet Zeref with disastrous humor.

"Geehee, now that's a Hell lot better." Dark satisfaction was evident within his voice before Gajeel tauntingly spat onto his cheeks. Wordlessly, Zeref coerced himself to remain still and kept his furious eyes onto the floor even as he felt the disgustingly warm saliva slipping down his burning cheeks.

"Remember to keep your eyes to yourself, asshole." Dangerously, the muscular delinquent leaned forward before hissing into his ears. "Unless you wanna see some stars, I'd be very happy to–"

"Leave him alone, Gajeel!"

An impatient and dangerous roar suddenly splintered the already sinister atmosphere, and turning his agitated eyes up slightly, Zeref caught the rage that gleamed within her eyes as Erza glared at his tormentors. "You two, get to class and leave the poor kid alone, now!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, just relax for once, Titania-sama." While Riki tried to hide behind the burlier male, Gajeel shot the infuriated President a murderous glace as he retorted irritably. "It's not like I'm doing anything to him. I'm just having fun with the kid. See? No broken fingers, no bruised eye, not even a scratch–"

"Goddammit, Fernandez, cease pretending this is beneath you!"

Thrusting her head down the hallway to where Jellal was, Erza released a roaring command as fury flashed within her impatient eyes. "Either rein in your untrained dogs or neuter them if you yourself have not the balls to keep them leashed!"

 _What the–_

"Scarlet!" With murderous rage, Gajeel snapped around to glare threateningly at Erza. "What the absolute Hell did you just say?"

But his fiery words were immediately silenced.

In fear, Zeref watched as Jellal, having almost reached the end of the hallway, ominously paused in his carefree saunter. His hands, once tucked casually within his pant pockets, suddenly tightened threateningly.

While Jellal did not bother turning around remained gazing into the distance, a soft but deadly whisper seeped from his irritated lips.

"What was that, Scarlet?"

At that moment, the atmosphere was suffocating and impeccably quiet as everyone froze in their spots. A familiar dread suddenly enveloped Zeref as Jellal slowly turned around with humorless golden eyes.

"Do not make me repeat myself again, Fernandez." Fearlessly, Erza narrowed her annoyed amber eyes as she courageously reciprocated the deadly glare that the infamous male was shooting her. "I said: either keep your rabid lapdogs locked in or neuter them yourself if you do not possess the manhood to keep them leashed!"

"E...Erza..." Lucy murmured anxiously as Cana suddenly advanced protectively in front of the President. "Oh...what have you started?"

Another dreadfully volatile silence dragged by as Jellal and Erza faced one another, fearless amber orbs gazing into unflinching golden green eyes. At that moment, even Gajeel stopped harassing Zeref as his attention turned to Jellal, awaiting for his leader's reactions to his archenemy's insulting words.

 _Are...are they going to fight again?_

But then.

Jellal narrowed his golden eyes before he suddenly–of all things–turned away.

"Gajeel, leave him."

Immediately, shock exploded within his heart as Zeref widened his midnight eyes in numbing disbelief.

"W-what?" Gajeel stammered as he turned to his departing leader desperately, his once imposing red eyes widening in comical shock.

With a quick side glance, Zeref watched as even the Queen of Skywolf High blinked in curiosity from her archenemy's unfathomable response and unprecedented composure. By her side, Lucy and Cana seemed so surprised they barely knew how to breathe.

"B-boss?" Ignored by his leader, Gajeel again screamed after Jellal as surprise coated his every words. "Do you know what you are doing? She...she's protecting a wimpy little kid! If you back off, you are letting her walk all over you–"

"I said leave him!"

The sudden and ferocious roar that splintered the air made even Zeref flinch. Immediately, Gajeel stumbled back slightly as Jellal abruptly turned around.

Whatever composure that had once allowed him to condone challenges and insults was now gone, and those uncompromising golden orbs gleamed maliciously at Gajeel as he released an aggravated roar. "I do not want to fucking repeat myself, Gajeel...leave him be!"

"F..fine...alright then..."

But once Gajeel turned from his agitated leader toward Zeref, the fear within his crimson eyes sharpened into murderous hatred for one last menacing glare. "Remember this, kid. Remember what you did the next time we meet. Remember this, when I crack your skull!"

Then, he reluctantly stomped away as Riki dazedly and awkwardly trailed after them.

 _Remember...remember what?_ Confusion and faint rage lit his eyes as Zeref glared after them. _Whatever the Hell did I even do?_

* * *

Silence reigned unquestioningly in the hallway long after Jellal and his scoundrels left. Gradually, students of all grades and sizes vanished one after another in absolute silence.

It was as though the moment was revolutionary and that even a single word would shatter its sacredness.

After all, for the first time in history, the infamous Jellal Fernandez had actually deferred, in his own volition, to the demands of his one sworn counterpart, Erza Scarlet.

Did that mean the Queen was now finally unchallenged after all these years?

It was a historic moment for the Skywolf, or Sirius, High students that had to be respected.

* * *

When the hallway was finally free of any other students, Lucy finally broke the silence with a dazed whisper. "W-wow, what just happened?"

While her narrowed amber orbs remained burning at the corner around which Jellal had vanished from, her voice had cooled into a somewhat tired whisper as Erza questioned. "What do you mean by what just happened, Lucy?"

"Huh? No, no, I... No...nothing, I'm just curious, that's all. I mean...he actually listened to you...that Jellal, that Jellal actually listened to you...rather than fight it out." Lucy giggled nervously as she awkwardly brought a hand to her lips.

"As he should." The Queen growled, but even she seemed a little hesitant of her own words.

"W-well...yeah, if you say so. Of course, Erza." Lucy smiled before she released a deep breath, before her large brown eyes lowered to her white wristwatch. "Oh my, it's so late already! I guess I have to hurry to Precalculus now. Um, see you later, Erza!"

"Same here, Prez." Cana nodded curtly before she joined Lucy, who was nearly sprinting down the hallway. "Later."

"Oh, and I have to rush to AP World History too!" Levy chirped before she dashed away with the dramatic excitement that only a genuine bookworm would exhibit. "Mr. Weisslogia told us last week that we would have a very fun quiz on the ancient Nirvits today! Hope it's not over by now!"

"Goodbye and good luck, girls."

Slowly, Zeref tiresomely turned around as he released an inaudible sigh. _Well then, time for me to get out of here too..._

"Hey, are you alright?"

A melodious whisper suddenly sounded in the distance and immediately, Zeref turned around only to found that he had caught the attention of the renowned President within the school. Stunned, he watched as Erza approached him, a gleam of sadness within her eyes as her otherwise luscious lips curled in remorse. "That scoundrel didn't hurt you in anyway, did he?"

"W-what? No...no...not all all." Instinctively, Zeref lowered his head as Erza approached. "He didn't hurt me at all."

Anxiety swelled within his heart as he felt suffocated and displaced by the sudden attention. After all, it was so much easier for others to miss his shadowy presence rather than actually see him.

But in a matter of five minutes, he had suddenly miraculously attracted the attention of two of the most infamous, respected, and dangerous figures within the school. And he had no idea whether it was for better or worse.

"Really?" The Student President questioned softly as she stopped before him, those vibrant amber orbs appraising his diffident demeanor. It was only after a moment of silence that his midnight orbs slowly turned to her, before they suddenly widened in surprise.

Once, he had never thought it was possible. But now that he was so close to one of the two legendary figures within his school, Zeref couldn't help but realize how radiant and beautiful the Student President actually looked.

At least, she would have been radiant and beautiful were she not so tired.

And that was when he realized for the first time how excruciating it was for the esteemed Erza Scarlet to actually maintain order within the school and match the infamous Jellal blow to blow. It was a draining process even for her, to say the least.

His silent musing and an awful amount of gawking only led the Queen to reveal a small smile, even as those fatigued amber orbs blinked wearily. "I apologized for having encumbered you with what burden and animosity that should have existed solely between me and _him_...But fortunately, I suppose you do look alright. What is your name, if I may?"

"Zeref." A strange confidence suddenly swirled into his heart, and he released a soft whisper as his midnight orbs calmly met her expectant amber ones. "Zeref Dragneel."

"Oh, Zeref!" A gleam or recognition appeared within her vibrant amber eyes as her smile widened. "You are a junior like myself, yes? I remember seeing your name on many of the tests that I helped Mr. Igneel and Ms. Grandeeney grade. You are a brilliant student that my father is auspicious to have in his school, Zeref. As far as I can remember, I have yet to see anything below a 98 in any of the subjects I have graded!"

Turning his midnight amber orbs away, he dipped his head into a slow nod. "I thank you for your kind words, Erza-san."

"Oh please, just call me Erza. It is my pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." The young woman smiled affectionately as she gingerly offered her hand, which Zeref slowly and hesitantly grasped. The gaiety within her eyes faded slightly as her voice lowered into a small growl. "If only that _miscreant_ could be half as respectful and humble as you...Anyway, since you really do seem fine, please do head to class, Zeref. Please let the teacher know what you were with me and shall be exempted from any punishment for lateness. And do feel free to come to me if you have any questions and concerns... especially if those rascals ever try to trouble you again."

"Alright, thank you." With a curt nod, he indifferently turned away. Then, as though he suddenly consciously realized how rude and broody his usual demeanor appeared, Zeref turned around with a brilliant, disarming smile that was so reminiscent to that of his father. "I will see you later, Erza."

A sincere smile appeared at her lips as Erza nodded, her amber orbs somewhat enraptured by his strange shift in personality and suddenly heartwarming smile. "Take care, Zeref. Have a good day and don't be late to class!"

 _What an irony, I am already beyond late._

Merely a heartbeat after he had turned away from her smiling features, the pretentious gaiety within his impenetrable dark eyes faded and his visage became emotionless once more.

 _And not just to class either._

* * *

It was only when he finally disappeared around the corner and had long vanished from her sight that Zeref ominously ceased walking all of a sudden.

 _"If only that miscreant could be half as respectful and humble as you..."_

Her saddened, melodious words echoed within his mind and, at that moment, Zeref suddenly found it hilarious.

He suddenly had an almost irresistible urge to laugh at the fact that Erza actually considered him an innocent and miserable bystander whom she could not protect from the most sadistic delinquent of his school.

It was there, in the desolate hallway without another living soul in sight that his tamed, innocent facade and dull, fearful black eyes finally evaporated into their true, sinister colors.

 _If only she knew..._

Gradually, his lips rippled into a smile. A demonic smile fit for a heartless murderer.

 _If only she knew what I have done._

Absentmindedly, Zeref summoned a hand through his scorching cheek. While Gajeel's saliva had long dripped down his indignant cheek, a shiny and wet sheen remained, as if mocking his previous helplessness. Slowly, his midnight orbs turned to his hand, where a faint residue of the saliva gleamed upon his index finger.

 _Gajeel Redfox, was it?_

A sinister smirk suddenly rippled across his lips as his fingers curled into a trembling fist, cracking his knuckle with a sickening crunch. Those impenetrable midnight orbs suddenly gleamed with a rare shade of murderous fury as he demonically mused to himself.

 _He will pay._

.

* * *

So his humanity was finally deteriorating, at last. Will Mavis be able to appear and save him in time?

I hope you like the chapter! Mavis will appear, at the latest, in 2 chapters. The goal is 35 reviews, if possible. Please do let me know what you think in that little friendly box below. Whatever you put in there, it won't bite, and neither will I. That's a solid promise. :D

Updated on February 2, 2017.


End file.
